Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: She can't believe it, how could Remus just throw everything away? Why had he betrayed her? Why? Jessica Dumbledore keeps asking herself these questions, locked in a state of constant despair she's trying to make sense of all these questions. She can't help but feel betrayed, to feel used and abandoned. Maybe actions really do speak louder than words.


Her chest -aches-, the pain all too real, how could he do this? Was this her fault? Had she driven him to this? A thousand questions race through her brain, a raging river of grief and despair is coursing through her veins. Damn him, how could he do this?! Her screams bounce off the walls as another picture frame is hurled to its death.

"Fuck you Remus!"

The usually bright hazel eyes of Jessica Dumbledore now dark with rage watch as the framed picture shatters, like in the grand scheme of things this matters? How could Remus do this. . how could he marry _her_ of all people? That pink-haired, balance-challenged freak! Did he really expect her to smile in his face, to congratulate him? Remus better consider himself lucky she only stormed out, she could have done far, -far- worse.

Another scream forcibly rips itself from her throat, the force behind it bringing the witch to her knees. Her tears burn as they create their own path down her face, her hands tugging violently at her multi-colored hair. She can't help it; she can't turn this rage off. He knows that she loves him, they were together! All those stolen kisses, staying up 'till dawn, his words; all lies.

She doesn't even know what she's angrier at, the piss-poor engagement announcement or the fact that Remus lied to her. She's been screaming at him for hours, her words swallowed by the walls of her flat, instead of reaching his ears. She's been locked in the prison of her own creation, ignoring human contact. That hasn't stopped him from trying to reach her; she hasn't seen or spoken to anyone in four days.

They probably think she's dead. . And she can't bring herself to care.

Her hands trembling, she untangles them from the mess atop her head, running them over her face, a pathetic attempt to rid her cheeks of their tears. As if they won't be replaced in a matter of minutes.

Pain, physical pain that is, begins to register and slowly it dawns that she has a headache. A sigh of annoyance is cut short as a rather powerful banging fills the air.

"What in the hell..."

She barely has time to pull herself off the floor when two extremely familiar wizards are storming into her demolished living room, their wands drawn. Fear written plainly on Remus' face, fury splashed across the face of Severus' usually unemotional features. This was perfect, and it was honestly the last thing she needed.

Severus, the first one to spot her, nearly made her stumble back he stepped towards her so quickly. Years of dodging him had made her reflexes rather quick, side-stepping to the left; the former Slytherin quickly evaded the hand meant to grab her shirt. She was far too experienced at this; they had danced this dance before.

Severus at least made the effort to sneer in her direction; well that was kind of him.

"I see you all decided to drop by" Civility was truly attempted, but, the words fell from her mouth dripping with sarcasm. Oops.

"You've been locked in this filth, for four days, throwing a temper tantrum and you dare take that tone with me?"

Whirling towards the raven-haired man, Jessica inhaled sharply before replying, "I'll take whatever tone I please! You are not my father Severus; you also ripped my door off its hinges. You'll be paying for that by the way"

"Jessica Leslie-"

No. Severus was not about to dress her down like a child, she wouldn't have it.

"-Do not address me like a child, I am a perfectly capable adult Severus, now leave my house!"

"I do not address adults as children, all I see before me is a spoiled brat, acting out because she didn't get her way"

"I forgot, you are so incapable of love, so cold-hearted that you've forgotten what it's like to have the love of your life abandon you . . . oh wait. . . I've forgotten who I'm addressing"

As soon as the lips fell from her lips, Jessica regretted them; that had been uncalled for. Severus may have angered her, but he didn't deserve to have his greatest regret hurled at him because she was upset. Letting out a deep sigh as the Potions Master simply vanished from the room, Jessica felt ten times worse.

No. She needed sleep now.

Turning the witch jumped out of pure reflex as Remus Lupin came into her sight; she still had him to deal with. From the look now schooling his features, the werewolf was not very happy with her. She didn't really care either.

Bracing herself for the scolding that was certainly about to happen, Jessica was thrown for a loop as Remus merely let out a small unrecognizable sound and pulled her into his arms. His unique scent assaulting her senses almost immediately. Every part of her mind screamed for her to pull away, her intuition was begging her to turn and run; but she couldn't, not from him.

He was her one weakness, the one thing she couldn't resist, what had he done to her?

As if the past four days caught up to her in a split-second, she fell apart in his arms. His words like buzzing to her, her eyes lids suddenly felt like lead, she's exhausted. Quite literally, the darkness claims her in his arms; too busy crashing towards a warm abyss she doesn't hear him scream her name, doesn't see the panic.

* * *

"Mm. . .My head. . "

The whispered words are swallowed by the morning air, disoriented and unaware of her surroundings Jessica sits up, her head pounding she barely recognizes the sounds coming from the other room. Glancing at the clock to her left, she can't help but moan. Two in the afternoon, how long had she been out?

She may have passed out, but she remembered everything perfectly. The four days she came unhinged, Severus and Remus, insulting Severus. . Remus. . He must have put her in bed, swinging her legs over the side of her bed, the young woman let out a small sigh. Knowing there was no way around this, the former Slytherin gathered up all her cunning and courage to spare and slid from the bed.

Heading towards the door, she paused only to grab the green silk robe thrown carelessly across a chair in the corner. Slipping into the robe, Jessica let out another sigh as she stepped out from her bedroom into the hallway. Honestly, why did it feel like she was taking a walk of shame?

Shaking the feeling as best she could, she padded down the hallway and prepared to face Remus. He was going to be livid, he was going to yell at her, and she would have to take it. If she let him get it out his system she could just move on. . Or attempt to.

Reaching the end of her rather short hallway, Jessica stepped into the living room, shock being the first thing that had hit her. Her flat, it looked immaculate . . . had he been cleaning all day?

"Remus is busy taking the last of the trash down . .I think he's trying to make amends"

Jessica couldn't stop it, the girlish scream from her throat was loud, high-pitched and frantic. Spinning around she gave the blue-eyed wizard behind her a rather foul glare.

"Daddy!"

Albus gave his daughter a small nod of acknowledgement. He was probably disappointed in her, for disappearing for a few days; she hadn't even answered his letters.

"Remus spent the better part of the day cleaning up; he even repaired most of the things you broke. I told him not to trouble himself but I imagine he's experiencing a serious amount of guilt"

"Why should he feel guilty?! He's the one who used me; I have every right to be angry at him!"

Jessica was not going to apologize to Remus; if that's why her father had come here he could leave!

"Hmm, yes, but I imagine Tonks feels worse than you do currently, the engagement was rather . . . short lived"

"Daddy I don't-"

"-Jessica, you are my daughter. I know how you deal with things, I'll only say this, you owe Severus an apology"

With that, Jessica's head fell forward and she let out small whine as she shuffled towards her father, falling into the chair beside him; she said nothing as his hand came to rest atop her head. She did owe Severus an apology; she had gone way too far last night. She owed Remus an apology too. . But she'd be damned if that was happening.

"Well, I best be off, Remus should be coming back any second. You two need time to talk things through . . . but, do try and stop by later this week. Your mother is worried"

"You mean she's gonna yell at me" Jessica grumbled as she slumped forward, her chin coming to rest on the table.

"Well. . . Minerva is your mother; she's been known to yell"

"Daddy. . . That didn't make me feel any better"

"Hmm. . .well, again I best be off"

In a split second, and with a tiny whoosh, her father was gone and Jessica let out another small whine, Minerva McGonagall was going to rip her a new one when she got ahold of her. . She didn't want to die so young.

As if it was planned, knowing her father it probably was, Remus rounded the corner, coming into the eating area with an arm full of bags. His shock was instant, as was her's, he looked awful!

"Remus!"

"Jessica!"

Their names fell from each other's lips simultaneously; Jessica jumping to her feet as Remus quickly dropped his quarry on the marble dining table. Coming around the table, he was stopped from once again pulling her into an embrace only by Jessica cupping his face.

"Remus have you slept?! Tell me you aren't running on potions and tea!"

"I. . .-"

"-Remus! You need to sleep!"

"No, I needed to know you were okay . . . I. . .Jessica I'm sorry, I should have explained right away. It wasn't what it looked like."

"Remus. . . You're perfectly free to marry whoever you want. I was-"

"-I was practicing, when she walked in. I intended to propose to you that evening, Tonks misinterpreted my actions. Everything happened so fast, I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen. Not that I blame you, I can't imagine what you were feeling"

Shaking her head a slight twitch, Jessica blinked rapidly at the werewolf standing in front of her.

"I. . . I'm sorry. . I zoned out after, "propose to you" That uh . . . I'm sorry what now?" Jessica was confused; Remus had meant to propose to her, which was a clear indicator that she owed Severus a HUGE apology. . oh this was not good.

Grinning now, Remus dug into his pocket for a few seconds before pulling out a small, black velvet box. Dropping it into her now open palm, the werewolf was clearly waiting for her to say something. But what? What could she possibly say, that would make this better?

"Me?' The word came out fragile, weak, but she had to be sure. Remus wanted to marry her? Her of all people? This had to be some sick joke.

But, he just chuckled at her, nodding as he took the box back, removing the diamond ring before sliding it onto her ring finger with ease.

"I know it's small but-"

His attempt to apologize for an imperfection Jessica didn't think existed was cut off as his now, fiancé, wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into the side of his neck. Chuckling yet again, Remus simply wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling the woman he loved closer. They could talk about their problems later, right now, he just wanted to stand here and hold her.

This moment was perfect, and both were sure they'd remember it forever.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome! Lots of love- Lady Slytherin


End file.
